Many consumers are seeking to reduce their dependence on power generated by power plants. Alternative power sources have been proliferating in the last several years and consumers seek to become more “green” by utilizing these alternative power sources. Many electronic devices are powered by batteries or by Alternating Current (AC) power. Some electronic devices use an AC adapter to power the device or to charge batteries that power the device.